


Seat Theft: A Sheith College AU

by rightbrainiac



Series: Sheith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, M/M, My heart belongs to sheith, soft bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightbrainiac/pseuds/rightbrainiac
Summary: A short story Sheith College AU! I love school AU's! Why? Maybe cause I'm currently in high school and I fantasize about every aspect of college. Even the ramen. ANYWAYS, This is a little flirty Sheith fic and it's v soft. No smut... sorry, idk how to write smut. This gets to about 10,000+ words? Kinda short but wtv. Enjoy! :)





	1. Bad mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHEITH AND KLANCE IS ALL I HAVE TO LIVE FOR. HAVE SOME SHEITH MY LOYAL SUBJECTS!

Keith had been having the worst morning of his entire fucking life. He woke up at the ass crack of dawn due to his roommates early ass alarm for their morning class, then he couldn't fall back asleep even though he was tired as shit. He then remembered he had an assignment for his Geology class due, wrote the whole paper, and realized the deadline was midnight... the day before. So he couldn't even send the damn thing in to his teacher.

Keith got up from his computer desk to go make coffee but, as fate would have it, the coffee maker was acting up again. He harassed it a bit, and let his mug sit there while he made scrambled eggs on the stove, in the midst of cooking his eggs, he felt a splatter of scolding hot liquid on his back, when he turned around to see the culprit, low and behold, the coffee maker had fucking exploded. Just his luck, Keith mused.

He started to try and clean it up when he remembered his scrambled eggs. He turned around with a small bit of hope, only to see them burnt to a crisp. Fuck. He took the eggs off of the burner, then the damn fire alarm went off. Jesus fucking Christ. Will anything go right today? He grabbed a chair from the dining room and brought it to the kitchen, sitting it right under the fire alarm, which was still trying to imitate a banshee, and stood on the chair.

He only fell, twice. But he eventually retrieved the batteries from the damn thing.

Keith went into his shared bathroom to start getting ready, only to realize his roommate had left the shower on? What the hell, James? Keith checked the water with an inkling of hope... annnnd it's cold. The hot water is out, maybe he can use the dormitory's showers? Would they have hot water? Probably not, he decided.

So, Keith took a cold ass motherfucking shower... which sucked.

Keith ran out of shampoo the day before, and he had forgotten to go to the super market to pick up more last night, so now all he had was body wash. Keith surrendered to the ideas in his brain and succumbed to washing his hair with the body wash. His hair ended up surprisingly soft afterwards, Keith was internally pleased.

When he got out of the shower, he was freezing. Like ice-cold freezing. Keith would bet anything that he would see his breath if he had had the time to breathe before he slipped and slammed his head on the side of the bathroom counter. When Keith tried to stand back up, he lost balance and fell onto the toilet, his stomach along the rim and his arm touching the toilet water. Gross.

Keith gained his balance, and stood up straight, tiptoeing his way out of the bathroom. Keith made sure to be extra cautious on any uncarpeted areas from then on. Keith had decided to start getting dressed, only to realize all of his underwear was dirty. God damn. Guess he was going commando today. He threw on a pair of black joggers and a red hoodie. Which... had a coffee stain from where Keith had set his coffee cup on it the other night. 

Keith threw off the hoodie and put on a plain white shirt, guess he isn't eating today. He can't trust himself not to get the shirt dirty. Keith couldn't find any clean socks to go with his biking boots, so he decided to wear boots without socks. So uncomfortable. Blisters galore.

He waltzed into the living room looking for his keys, annnd couldn't find them. He damn near searched the whole apartment. Throwing pillows aside, lifting up couch cushions. Searching every single drawer in the kitchen, cabinets, the fucking fridge, underneath the tables and couches. Keith had come up with zilch. He walked into his room to grab his phone and text James, when low and behold, his keys were sitting right next to his phone.

Keith walked out of the apartment in a sour mood. Glaring at anyone and anything that dared to look his way. He tripped down the stairs, twice. And when he got to his bike, he saw a little yellow note on the front. Oh fuck no. Did he get a ticket? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Nobody ever gets tickets in this part of town, why him? Was it his parking job? Sure it could be shitty sometimes, but that didn't mean anyone had to be that salty. His bike took up a two-feet by seven-feet perimeter. It wasn't that big.

Keith hopped on his bike and put the keys in the ignition, ready to speed his way to class. But, his bike wasn't starting. Nothing was fucking working. Was his damn bike out of fuel? When's the last time he got gas? Shit. Like a week ago. Damn it. How was he going to get to a cafe and then get to class in time? He checked his watch, ten minutes until he's late. Shit.

Keith had started walking south, towards his school. He passed Main Street and kept walking until he got to VLD Parkway. He had gone inside of the tiny little cafe named 'Voltron' and ordered a cup of plain black coffee. When the barista gave him his coffee he started drinking it as he speed-walked outside. He had 2 minutes before he would be late.

Tripping on a plastic bag in his haste to get to class, \Keith spilled the cup of scolding hot coffee in his hand, all over his plain white t-shirt. Fucking fantastic. He gulped down the remaining spoonful of coffee, and sprinted the rest of the way to his class. Hopefully the professor would have mercy on him. After all, Keith did look like shit, with his stained shirt and everything.

Keith had forgotten to brush his hair... and his teeth. He didn't even put deodorant on. Plus his shitty, thrown together outfit wasn't much better than the rest of his appearance. Given the fucking coffee stain in the middle of his shirt. How could this day get any worse. 

Whenever Keith got to his building, he sprinted up the stairs, only fell one time. And made it to class, winded, but still made it... five minutes late. He started to go up the side stairs when he realized some fucker was in his seat.


	2. Flirty Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sheef is here

After everything Keith had gone through this morning, he did not need some sitzplinker of a man sitting in his fucking seat. Keith's eye started twitching as he angrily stomped up the steps to the back of the room where his self-designated seat was. Some man with black and white hair was apparently trying to impersonate him. What a fucking bother. Keith stormed up to him, ready to go in guns blazing, when the man turned around.

Holy shit, he's hot.

And so, the man caught Keith mid-snarl-mid-shock with a patient smile. He looked Keith up and down and winced at the- still wet- coffee stain. Keith moved a little lower to give the man a perfect view of his sarcastic smile. 

"Excuse me, sir. I know there isn't assigned seating in college, but I've been sitting here for eight consecutive weeks. If you could scooch your butt on over, it would be greatly appreciated."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know only hot men could sit here. My mistake."

"Clearly you did, given that you took a seat."

"Well I wouldn't assume that I am even comparable to you, Mr. Coffee Stain."

"Okay you fucking sitzplinker, you take that back right fucking now. You don't know the hell of a morning I just went through. It's one thing to flirt, it's another to playfully insult. I am soooo not in the mood for this. Scoot. Over." Keith said, instantly regretting his blown up temper over a harmless name he had been called.

"Damn, bossy." The stranger said as he gathered up his things and moved to the seat next to where Keith had staked holy claim over a chair.

As the stranger moved, Keith took in his appearance. Tall, Very tall. The man was practically a mountain, and boy did Keith just want to climb. He had broad shoulders, the type that can only come from genetics. His chest to waist ratio could rival a dorito, and Keith couldn't decide if that was good or funny. But when the stranger moved to pick up his pencil, Keith instantly decided it was definitely good. The man in question had black hair with a white scruffy forelock. And all Keith wanted to do was run his fingers through it because it looked sooo fucking soft. The stranger was wearing a white button up shirt, black slacks, and... vans? Damn. A man after Keith's own cold, dead heart.

The man was looking Keith up and down when Keith snapped back to reality. Keith flushed bright red and looked to his feet, quickly setting down his book-bag and taking his precious-ohmygoditswarm- seat back.

Keith got his notebook, pencil case, and laptop out of his book-bag. He opened his laptop, ready to start tuning into the professor and taking notes... when he realized his laptop was dead. Fucking dead. Great. As if this morning couldn't get any worse. He reached into his book-bag once again to find the charger, only to remember that it was in his room from earlier in the morning when he had typed his essay for Geology. Fuck.

It seemed the stranger had noticed Keith's struggle, because he gracefully placed down his own computer charger beside Keith's laptop. Keith looked at the angel of a man and smiled brighter than he has in a while. He eagerly plugged the charger into the outlet under his desk, and plugged it into his computer. The little HP signal popped up and he sighed happily, glancing at the stranger gratefully. 

'Thank you' he mouthed, because the professor had begun his lecture.

'No Problem' the stranger mouthed back.

And so they stayed like that. Silently typing their notes in perfect synchronization. Unbeknownst to them.

Keith kept glancing over at the stranger, hoping to catch his eye. But the man was concentrated on what he was doing, and Keith wasn't about to disturb that concentration... Mostly because the stranger unconsciously stuck his tongue out a little bit when he started to type quicker.

When the stranger did look up and catch Keith's gaze, he just smiled. A blinding action, which caused Keith to flush and look back at his computer.

When the professor stopped talking, Keith saved his work on the computer, and turned to the stranger, who was already turned towards Keith.

"I'm surprised you didn't just want to sit in my lap. You could've typed everything for me. Wouldn't that have been fun?" The stranger mused.

"Or I could've just gotten on my knees right in front of you? I wonder if the professor would have noticed..." Keith trailed off with a mischievous smile. It was worth it for the deep flush that colored the strangers cheeks.

"I honestly don't have any objections to that statement, so, if you want to be a man of your word..." The stranger replied in earnest.

"Oh god, this conversation is getting me all hot and bothered. Can we stop?" Keith complained half-heartily.

"Sure, whats the safe-word, sweetheart?" The stranger teased.

"Fuck." Was all Keith could manage. He was already sporting a chubby in his joggers. And he wasn't wearing underwear so, double fuck.

"Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't tease. I barely know you." He apologized.

"It's perfectly fine." Keith chuckled.

"Well, in a way to get to know you better, my name is Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro, for short."

"Keith... Keith Kogane." He mumbled.

"Nice to meet you, Keith.

"You too, Shiro."

"So, can we continue flirting? Or do you want to wait until the professor starts up again."

"I'm down for either. Actually, I'm down for anything... If you catch my drift."

"Oh, baby. Trust me I do." Shiro did in an British accent.

Keith burst out laughing, only to be shut up by Shiro's hand over his mouth. And if that didn't make Keith's heart do little flip-flop...

"Shhh. Mr. Mac is going to have your fucking head if you even so much as cough."

"Then why hasn't he yelled at us for talking in the middle of his class yet?" Keith wondered aloud.

"That's a good questio-" Shiro was cut off by the professor.

"Gentlemen in the back, since you're too busy talking amongst yourselves, you can leave my classroom for the rest of the morning. We do not need any distractions. Keep your love lives out of my damn classroom."

"Fuck." Keith whispered.


	3. Free Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reuploading this from Wattpad so adding notes is hARD OKAY

"I'm sorry, sir." Shiro said loud enough for the professor to hear.

"Continue your shenanigans elsewhere."

And with that, Keith and Shiro scurried out of the classroom with their belongings, Keith trailing behind Shiro with his charger in hand.

"So..." Keith hears Shiro say.

"So." He responds. While also handing back the charger Shiro had lent him. 

"Look, I don't mean to be a dick or anything, but if I don't have to be here I kind of want to be with my Gigi and Papa while they're in town. No hard feelings?" Shiro asked.

"Oh. Of course. None at all." Keith smiled brightly at Shiro.

"Okay." Shiro leaned into Keith's personable bubble to give him a peck on the cheek. "See you around."

"See... ya..." Keith said, flustered.

And with that, Keith watched as Shiro strutted out to his large, black, sports car. Damn. If that wasn't hot, Keith didn't know what was.

Keith walked back to his apartment after his chance encounter with an angel. Smiling like a goofball the whole way home.

When he did get to his apartment, the first thing he did was call Pidge, or better known as his phone contact 'Second Spawn of Satan' as to which the first was Matthew Holt.

"-Yeah so then, after I handed his charger back to him, he said he had to go see his 'Gigi and Papa' Who do you think they are? Like a girlfriend and his dad? Damn it. I really thought he was gay Pidge. Like really thought. Do you think he is or isn't? Call me back damn it." After Keith finished recalling his entire day on the phone to an imaginary Katie, he went to his room and started to nap... after he checked if he had set his alarm for his next class... four times.

Mid-nap Keith received a call from 'First Spawn of Satan', to whom he mumbled a "What do you want, Matt?"

"Actually, it's Pidge. Matt kind of wrecked my phone while trying to break into it."- Keith hears Matt blatantly disagreeing with Pidge in the background- "Anyways, I went on my iCloud on the computer and it said I had a missed call and a voicemail from you, what's up?"

Keith then, re-explained his whole morning, in perfect detail, to the Pidgeotto.

"Dude, Gigi and Papa either means parents or grand-parents. Not girlfriend. What are you? Brain dead? Haven't you ever heard any body use the term 'Gigi' or 'Papa' when referring to their parents or grandma's and gramps?"

"Uh... no?" Keith responded in question.

"Idiot." Pidge mumbled under her breath.

Instead of taking offense, Keith silently agreed, he had been worrying that Shiro had a girlfriend after all.

"But what if he is in a relationship and he just got bored? Or he was just fucking with me?"

"It's possible, but not very likely given the circumstances. You should stop worrying, maybe talk to him in class tomorrow, that is, if the professor decides to let you in."

"Oh, fuck off. It's not my fault."

"You're right, it's half your fault, half Shiro's."

"Goodbye, Pidgeon."

"Goodbye, Keefer."

And then, Keith hung up. He looked at his watch, he still had about an hour to kill before his next class. What should he do? He could watch an anime or something. Maybe rewatch Princess Mononoke for the eighteen millionth time. He looked at his watch again.

Princess Mononoke it was.

He hunkered down onto his couch, turned on the TV, and started to stream it from his phones saved videos.

He got back up once or twice to get goldfish and a drink, occasionally having to get back up to get his refill of OJ. 

He was about halfway through the movie, when James bursted through the door, sobbing like a baby.

Keith got up automatically, even if he and his roommate didn't get along somedays, he wasn't going to be a dick right now.

"Hey, What's up."

James looked up at Keith, hysterical. 

" -hiccup- V-Veronica ch-cheated -hiccup- on m-me with -hiccup- R-Ryan." 

Veronica was James' girlfriend... and Ryan was his best friend, Keith actually felt bad for him.

"Hey, girls are wildcards man, why do you think I'm gay?" Keith said, trying to lighten the mood.

"But I t-trusted her. I w-was a-" James abruptly cut himself off with a hand over his mouth.

"You were a...?"

"A VIRGIN! I was a v-virgin when I met h-her."

"Woah, dude, really?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry. That really sucks man, wanna watch some anime with me before your next class?"

"Anime's gay."

"Well so am I, so come sit."

Keith grabbed James by the arm and plopped him on the couch, he restarted the movie so that James wouldn't be lost.

"One sec." Keith said as he darted toward the kitchen. He quickly made some ramen, and made a bowl of his dairy-free Ben & Jerry's 'The Tonight Dough' for James. Keith grabbed two spoons, and went to sit next to him. Smiling like a child, James took both of the bowls gratefully.

They sat there, occasionally talking about a scene or two that James didn't understand. Keith listened to James' many... many comparisons of Veronica to Princess Mononoke. So many, that he eventually said...

"Okay James, Princess Mononoke and Veronica are somewhat alike, I get it. Can you please just watch the movie? It's supposed to take your mind off of Veronica. Not relate every single thing to her."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, dude."

"It's fine."

And so they ended up sharing the ice cream, and their feelings.

Keith ended up telling James everything about Shiro, meanwhile James was so distracted off of his own love life that he could actually invest into Keith's.

"Okay, okay. So you guys literally had the same exact coffee order?"

"Yeah, and it was my complex one for when I wanna treat myself."

"Dude... It's meant to be."

"Really?"

"Yeah, bro. It's not every day you find someone with the exact same coffee order as you, who's also a hottie, and also has a class with you. It's like impossible to find someone like that. You better hook, line, and sink that motherfucker."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Uh, how do I do that?"

James and Keith were both sitting Indian style while also facing each other. James had thrown on his PJ's and Crocs, because what was he? An animal?

"First, you play a little hard to get, then, you flirt. Like alot. Like for a few days, then you ask him on a date, or wait for him to ask you on a date. But if it goes more than a week without him asking you out, you have to man-up and do it yourself. Then, you gotta fuck him. Wait... have you ever fucked another guy before?"

"Uh... no?"

And so, the bisexual James, made Keith watch a pornhub.com video. To which Keith cringed a bit at the bad acting, and got a little hard during the actual sex. Keith had already known how it worked, but James didn't really give him time to tell him that. Keith had fingered himself a few times, but never more than two, and that didn't seem like something you share with your non-intimate roomie.

"So, did you take notes?"

"Uh, in my head?"

"Yes, you idiot, in your head."

"Uh, kind of."

"What do you mean, 'kind of' did you, or did you not, take notes in your head?"

"I guess I did..."

"Sorry, I just want you to get with that chunk of mountain you call a man."

"So do I, James. So do I." Keith sighed.

"Okay, Keith. When is the next time you're gonna see him?" 

"Uh... tomorrow morning in class?"

"You have to dress your absolute fucking best. You hear me? Your absolute motherfucking best. Am I clear?"

"Crystal... but what should I wear? Most of my clothes are dirty, and I don't really have any 'nice' clothes."

"No, no no, Keith. Not nice. Hot. You need to be fucking smoking hot tomorrow."

"But what do I have that's 'hot'?" 

"That leather jacket of yours suits you well. Oh! I could give you one of my Calvin Klein shirts?"

"Uh I'm good. Thanks, what about pants and shoes?"

"Wear leggings and your biker boots."

"I don't even own a pair of leggings, James."

"Then borrow mine."

"Fine,"

"Fine."

"Should I go test how that looks now? Or wait until tomorrow morning?"

"Go test how it looks now, hold on. Let me go grab you the leggings from my room." James said as he scrambled off the couch and into his bedroom.

Keith sat, patiently waiting for James while picking at his nails.

James scrambled back into the living room holding a pair of black leggings.

"How are these?"

"I don't know, they look like leggings, so I guess that's pretty good."

"Okay, hot topic, go put these on along with the other stuff."

"Fine."

Keith went into his room and put on the leggings, a grey shirt, along with his leather jacket, which reallllllly makes his biceps stand out. He put on his biker boots, and strutted back out to the living room where James was waiting anxiously.

As soon as Keith came out, James was up and messing with his hair. 

"This fucking mullet is un-fucking-tamable." James annoyingly grumbled under his breath."

"I'm well aware of that fact, thank you."

When James finished messing with Keith's hair, he stepped back with a satisfied smile.

"Okay, no go take this stuff off I'm gonna go wash it along with my clothes."

"Ugh, okay." Keith waltzed back into his room and changed back into his previous outfit, but wait. Keith kind of wanted coffee. And he still had about twenty minutes left before class... 

Now that it was decided, what could Keith wear? His hoodie was stained, the shirt he was wearing was stained, and James wanted all of the best clothing he had left to wash, damn, guess he'll have to wear that grey tank top in the back of his closet. That's the only reasonable thing to wear in October... right? Whatever, it's California, anything goes.

He threw on the tank top, and a pair of Crocs, because what was he? An animal? Walked out of his room, handed James his new outfit for tomorrow. And left for the little coffee shop he had been at this morning.


	4. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is officially my fav, why? I have no clue! Short chapter... My bad.

He tripped twice on the walk over, but once he got there, he saw Shiro in one of the booths, reading something on his phone. Keith hoped he didn't notice him as he walked to the counter and ordered. This time he got something that wasn't able to burn him... just in case.

"Grande, Iced, Sugar-Free, Low-Fat Latte, Almond Milk."

Keith stood up to go grab his drink... only to bump into Shiro while reaching for the same cup. Shiro looked down at Keith, chuckled and grabbed the cup. Then he handed it to Keith.

"Same coffee order? Or did I hear wrong?"

"What did you order?"

"Iced, Grande, Sugar-Free, Low-Fat Latte with Almond milk."

"Okay then yeah, it's the same order."

The barista at the desk called out the same order again and Shiro gracefully went to pick it up. Returning to Keith with a crooked smile.

"Guess so."

Keith started to wonder why Shiro wasn't with his 'Gigi and Papa' like he had said earlier, but Shiro must have read his face because he gave Keith an answer right away.

"My Gigi and Papa had a flight at 10 a.m. and I wanted to see them before they left. And I wanted coffee, so, here I am."

"Oh, uh, sorry. Am I that obvious?"

"Not really obvious, you just looked like you were trying to solve the worlds hardest math question with your eyebrows all scrunched like that, so I thought of a reason why you would be confused."

When Shiro said his eyebrows were scrunched, he also reached over and smoothed them out for Keith. Eliciting a small squeak from Keith.

"Heh, Cute." Shiro mumbled, seemingly to himself.

"I'm not cute." Keith grumbled under his breath.

"Oh, you totally are, with that overgrown mullet and everything. Total cutie patootie."

"Did you just say 'patootie'?"

"Yep, and so did you."

Keith sputtered. Who was this guy? And why did he make Keith's heart do little flip-flops in his chest.

"Look I should probably get going, my next class is in like thirty minutes, and I have to drive to my house and back to campus, so..."

"Oh yeah! Sure, sorry for holding you up." Keith muttered, looking down at his shoes.

"You didn't, it's fine, really. It was nice seeing you again. Have a good day, Keith"

"You too."

And then Keith went to class, came home and laid down. He passed out for a bit before 'Second Spawn of Satan' called him... again.

"Dude. What."

"Check our Tumblr, Keith. We just got a new follower, and he's really hot."

"What the fuck, Pidge?"

"I think he might be that dude you've been telling me about, you said black and white hair, right?"

Keith scrambled out of bed and rushed to his laptop... which was almost dead. Shit shit shit shit. He plugged in his computer charger and rushed to get the cord into his laptop before it died, thank god, he made it in time. He logged onto the computer and opened up his and Pidge's homepage on Tumblr.


	5. He Did What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the last chapter I had on WattPad... so the rest of the chapters are gonna take a little longer to be posted :/ Sorry?

"Holy fuck, Pidge. It's him, but wait. How did he find our Tumblr, it's literally called 'Keef and Pidgeon'."

"Isn't our Tumblr linked on your Instagram?"

"Uh, yeah..."

Keith opened up his Instagram account very quickly.

Low and behold, @takashit.shirogayne had followed Keith on Instagram, and liked all of his photos... going all the way back to 2013. Oh God. He had even commented on some.

On a picture of Keith on his motorcycle the first day he got it, Shiro had commented 'hot ride, maybe ride me next? ;)'

Jesus. "He said 'Hot ride, maybe ride me next, winkey face."

"Winkey fucking face?"

"Winkey face."

"Damn, talk about subtlety. He clearly has prominent attraction to you, I don't understand why you don't just hit that? Like what's the big deal? He's not in a relationship is he?"

"I don't think so... well I hope not? I don't really know."

"How long have you known this guy again? You said he's in your class? What's that... two months?"

"Uh... no, I only met him this morning."

"And you already have a crush on him... how did he even find you? Did you tell him your last name?"

"Yeah... I think so."

"Then of course he would internet stalk you, that's what everyone does when they have an internet crush on someone they know in real life, duh."

"Well, my bad for not knowing social media etiquette."

"Or social etiquette in general..." Pidge mumbled.

"I heard that." 

"I'm sure you did, you fucking bat."

"Shut up pokemon."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you, author trying to up the word count." (gasp, fuck off pidgeotto) 

"Okay, enough." Keith declared, stoping the 'no, you' war.

"Anyways, what else did he say?" Pidge questioned.

Keith was curious too, so he checked.

On a picture of Keith with his high school diploma, Shiro had commented 'at least your legal ;)'

"Oh my god." Keith groaned in embarrassment, to which Pidge responded with a curious hum.

"He said 'at least your legal' winkey face."

"What is with this dude and the fucking winkey faces?"

"I don't know, Pidge, I don't know."

"What else? This is great."

"No it's embarrassing."

"So what? Also, what else did he say?"

Shiro had also commented on a picture of Keith, shirtless, at the beach. 'Damn, I wanna eat you up ;)'

"Oh my god." Keith bemoaned. To which Pidge responded with yet again, another curious hum.

"He said 'Damn, I wanna eat you up winkey face' on that picture of you, Matt, and I at the beach."

"That better fucking be directed at you."

"I'm like 90 percent sure it is Pidge, calm down."

"Good, I was about to track his I.P. and cut his balls off."

"Jesus." Keith whispered, cringing at the thought.

Keith scrolled through a few more vulgar and flirty comments, but he eventually ended up staring at the one and only picture Shiro had on his Instagram.

It was a picture of a fucking dog, a very cute dog, but still. A dog.

Keith was a little mad, he had all these pictures from his life cataloged on his page- mostly Pidge wanting to have more pictures in her 'tagged' section, so Keith would post pictures of him with her and tag her- and Shiro had zilch, except for a picture of a damn black Pomeranian, with the caption 'I'm gonna miss her.' dated August 21st 2018. So right before the semester started.

Keith decided that it was a reasonable post, but he still wanted more. Shiro had three thousand two hundred and fifty four followers, so he must be popular. Maybe he has some tagged pictures, Keith mused. 

Nope. None. None at all.

"Okay, Pidge, this is weird."

"What is?"

"The only picture he has on his account is of his dog, and he has no tagged pictures."

"Okay, yeah, that is weird. How many followers does he have?" 

"Three thousand two hundred and fifty four."

"Okay, yeah. So he's popular. Do you think he manually untagged himself from every picture he's in?"

"It's a possibility, but why?"

"Maybe he wasn't always as hot as he is now."

"Maybe..."

"I don't know man, that's really weird. Have you checked out his Tumblr yet? Cause I have, and it's fucking great."

"What?!"

And so Keith and Pidge continued talking, while Keith found out that Shiro was a huuuge anime and marvel fan. Nerd, Keith thought, but Keith had nowhere to talk. Given that his room at his parents house was covered with Attack on Titan posters.

Shiro was also into yaoi. Huh. Good to know, Keith mused. 

After Keith was finished scrolling through this man's feed on Tumblr, he decided it was time to hit the hay. He wished Pidge a goodnight and started getting ready for bed.

He brushed his teeth, attempted to tame his mane, and went to sleep.


End file.
